


one by one my tales are told

by kaydeefalls



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: 1sentence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following Jack is simply a matter of putting one foot in front of the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one by one my tales are told

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Children of Earth. Huge thanks to pocky_slash for the beta.

1 – walking  
It's just a matter of putting one foot in front of the other, Ianto tries to tell himself – as natural as breathing (the scorched air as flames swallow up the remains of Torchwood London) – and Lisa never stops screaming as he drags her through the wreckage, one step at a time.

2 – waltz  
Getting into Torchwood Three requires all the calculation and patience he possesses, taking two steps forward and one step back with every approach, a desperate attempt at seduction in three-quarter time.

3 – wishes  
"Everything will be all right," he tells Lisa, pretending he doesn't know it's a lie.

4 – wonder  
For just a moment, he forgets everything (except the pterodactyl and the adrenaline rush and the smell and feel of Jack's warm body pressed against his), and he laughs.

5 – worry  
He double- and triple-checks the CCTV footage to be sure he erased it properly, makes some more coffee, and then checks it again.

6 – whimsy  
"Come on, Tosh, live a little," Jack wheedles, and Ianto smiles from the sidelines as Jack drags her into an improvised tango, the pterodactyl cawing in counterpoint.

7 – wasteland  
His suit is soaked with her blood as he kneels by the empty shell of cybernetic machinery that pretended to be her body, but it's only when he instinctively leans into the touch of Jack's hand on his shoulder that Ianto knows his betrayal of Lisa is complete.

8 – whiskey and rum  
He doesn't know if there's Retcon in the drink Jack poured him, but he doesn't hesitate, and it burns all the way down.

9 – war  
Everyone has their own battles to fight; Ianto straightens his tie and returns to work.

10 – weddings  
"And let me tell you, you haven't exchanged vows until you've seen where the Hylorans keep _their_ rings!" – and to his considerable surprise, Ianto can't help but laugh.

11 – birthday  
He's chronologically twenty-four years old today, but that has nothing to do with how old he is.

12 – blessing  
"You're a part of the team, and it's time they started realizing it," Jack tells him firmly, "so go prep the SUV for the camping trip and we'll be with you in ten minutes."

13 – bias  
Ianto _hates_ the countryside.

14 – burning  
He's got a cut on his neck where the cleaver bit into it, bruises in deepening shades all over his body, and quite possibly a mild concussion – but all he can feel is the heat of Jack's mouth against his as he proves to himself that he's still alive.

15 – breathing  
Ianto will never admit how much the glove disturbs him – that first gasp of resurrection, his stopwatch ticking off stolen seconds long after the person's time had reached its natural end.

16 – breaking  
Neither of them are entirely whole anymore – maybe this is why they fit together.

17 – belief  
He never asked whether Lisa has a drawer in the morgue (next to Suzie's, next to his own), and knows Jack will never tell him; it's for the best.

18 – balloon  
The latest Rift detritus looks not unlike a barrage balloon; Jack smirks and claims it reminds him of a girl he used to know.

19 – balcony  
Ianto can feel Jack watching from his office, and allows himself a private smile – after all, it's nearly six o'clock, and the others will be heading home soon.

20 – bane  
After Lisa, Ianto thought he was already broken; after Abaddon, he realizes just how much farther he still has to fall.

21 – quiet  
Without Jack, the Hub at night feels like a tomb; Ianto starts working normal business hours for the first time in his life.

22 – quirks  
(Except for the nights he sleeps in the bed under Jack's office – well, _someone_ has to keep an eye on the Rift monitor.)

23 – question  
"It was the Doctor, wasn't it?" Tosh murmurs, and Ianto doesn't reply – they've both seen him before, they both know.

24 – quarrel  
In some ways, Gwen is a better leader than Jack (or at least has the potential to become one); it's not her fault the rest of them can't quite forgive her for not being _him_.

25 – quitting  
After the third month, he stops sleeping in Jack's bed.

26 – jump  
"Was that a yes?" Jack asks, oddly uncertain, as if there were ever any doubt – Jack's here, and Ianto's already falling back toward him, as natural as breathing, as inevitable as gravity – so "Yes," Ianto stutters out, "yes."

27 – jester  
Jack's stories have them laughing so hard they forget he ever left them, and Ianto finds it all strangely, desperately sad.

28 – jousting  
Okay, so maybe he's somewhat mouthier than usual these days, but if the looks Jack shoots him promise dire retribution later – well, that's what Ianto likes best about their verbal sparring matches: everyone wins.

29 – jewel  
He's never really understood the thing between Jack and Gwen, but it doesn't bother him; he can see the way Jack sometimes sneaks glances at her engagement ring – wistful, bemused, and oddly _proud_, like a doting father who's not quite ready to admit his little girl is all grown up.

30 – just  
"Pray they survive," Ianto says, feeling neither hesitation or remorse; shoving a gun in _his_ face is one thing, but threatening his team – _Jack_ – is something else entirely.

31 – smirk  
Jack should really know better than to pilfer Ianto's diary.

32 - sorrow  
After all this time, Jack still doesn't know how to cope with loss; Ianto hates himself for even thinking it, but maybe that's what keeps Jack human.

33 – stupidity  
That's the thing about gloves: they come in pairs.

34 – serenade  
Water spills down the fountain in soothing rhythms, the mainframe power generators hum, and Jack moans into Ianto's touch, low and rich, the perfect accompaniment.

35 – sarcasm  
"Yes, _sir_" – Ianto secretly loves the way Jack can never tell if he means it or not.

36 – sordid  
Ianto rightfully prides himself on his self-control, but all Jack has to do is flash him that particular grin – wide and private and utterly filthy – and oh, he never stands a chance.

37 – soliloquy  
After Gwen returns from Flat Holm, Jack yells at him for fifteen solid minutes about insubordination and irresponsibility and going behind his back; Ianto just waits it out and listens to the things Jack can't say, _I hate this_ and _you were right_ and _I wish there had been another way_, ready to catch him when he finally runs out of words.

38 – sojourn  
They really ought to go – Owen's already loading up the SUV, and Tosh thinks she's pinpointed the location of the weird readings – but "just another minute," Jack murmurs, breath hot along Ianto's collarbone, and Ianto arches against him and enjoys the moment.

39 – share  
Jack specializes in outrageous truths and Ianto in plausible lies; they understand each other perfectly.

40 – solitary  
As he stares down at the bomb, just before the building explodes around them – there's a moment, a breath, a heartbeat, and he thinks, _everyone dies alone_.

41 – nowhere  
Death is nothing, and there's nothing that comes next; dying is as natural as breathing, and Tosh and Owen are just – gone.

42 – neutral  
Jack rages and Gwen sobs; Ianto cleans up silently after them.

43 – nuance  
"Ianto," Jack says softly, actually _seeing_ him, and Ianto lets himself fall apart at last.

44 – near  
On missions, his place is at Jack's side and just half a step behind, the loyal soldier; in private, he knows perfectly well where he stands.

45 – natural  
"When it's my turn, Jack, please – don't go looking for any more gloves."

46 – horizon  
Sometimes, Ianto catches Jack _looking_ at him, warm and soft and entirely unlike the dashing Captain; it's absolutely terrifying and a little like hope.

47 – valiant  
The Daleks destroy one of UNIT's most prized defensive resources, but Ianto suspects that Jack is secretly pleased by the loss of the _Valiant_; it may never have happened, but the scars from that year took a _long_ time to heal.

48 – virtuous  
Ianto cleans the Hub _thoroughly_ before Gwen returns from her weekend away with Rhys, well before she's expected in; he still hasn't quite been forgiven for what happened the last time she came back early, though it never fails to bring that very particular glint to Jack's eyes.

49 – victory  
They save the planet far more often than they nearly destroy it, which has to count for something; Jack smiles against his lips, and Ianto knows it's enough.

50 – defeat  
In the end, following Jack is simply a matter of putting one foot in front of the other – as natural as breathing (the air in Thames House), as natural as not.


End file.
